


Hiding From Myself [BBS]

by Dopple_Girl



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: High School AU, Multi, One-shots in the same universe, Past manipulation, Warning for some chapters, gay as fuck nerds, random other tags, some implied suicide, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: "Most of us live in the past, carrying our hurts, guilts and fears. We have to face the pain we carry, lest we spend the rest of our lives running away from it or letting it run us. But the only place you'll ever meet the real is now-here." - Richard Rohr





	1. Delirious

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn't really a story as it is a bunch of one-shots that coexist in the same alternate universe. And that same AU is one full of gay, super powered teenagers. So, hope you enjoy. This is also my first BBS fic so work with me if some of the characterization is off. Remember this is also an AU, so some people are a little off on purpose. Also, if you have ideas for characters and/or powers please let me know. I'm struggling to figure out some. The current powers list is at the end. And another side note, real names and gamer handles will be used interchangeably. For example, Delirious and Jonathan are the same person just like they are in real life. 
> 
> No, I do not have a posting schedule. For anyone tempted to ask.

Jonathan was staring at Evan again. It happened more often than he would like to admit, but he just couldn't seem to take his eyes off him whenever he was in the hallway. Maybe it was his slick black hair or his brown eyes, but Jonathan always found himself looking Evan's way as he walked by. It wasn't like Evan was going to see him, though. They hung out with different people and liked different things and were of different rankings in the metaphorical high school caste system. Even if you could forget all though things, Jonathan's power of invisibility combined with his introvertedness made it easy for him to hide his gaze. 

He watched Evan walk through the hallway talking with one of his friends before the two turned the corner and disappear from his line of sight. He strained his neck to see if he could find them, and it was then he felt the jolt of electricity on his right side. 

"Bryce, what the hell?!" Jonathan exclaimed as he became visible again. He looked to his right, and saw Bryce laughing. "Really?!"

"Hey, don't blame me! It was CaRtOoNz's idea!" said Bryce, pointing over Delirious' shoulder. He turned around, and was meet with Luke's smug face. 

"It not like you're going to fucking listen to me anymore." was his only comment. "Especially about your Evan problem."

"It's not a problem, CaRtOoNz!" Jonathan shot back. 

"Oh, right. Your 'crush' on Evan hasn't become a problem."

"No, it's not. And it's not a fucking crush." Luke rolled his eyes at this statement. 

"Can't you at least talk to him?" Bryce suggested as the trio started walking toward class. 

"Can't." Delirious replied. 

"Won't." CaRtOoNz rebutted. "He doesn't have the balls."

"Hey! I .. I have balls." 

"Not when it comes to Evan." This earned another snicker from Bryce. Jonathan didn't say anything, mainly as he was too busy being invisible. Evan, alone this time, walked past them, and Jonathan felt his cheeks grow rosy. Bryce and Luke simply looked at each other as Evan left. 

"You sure you have balls, Delirious?" A voice asked from the shadows. 

"Fuck you, Ohm." Jonathan said, before turning back to CaRtOoNz. "Alright. Let's say I did have a crush on Evan ..."

"Which you do." Bryce interrupted. 

"IF I did, then you know I still couldn't talk to him. Only people I'm comfortable around are you guys, Mini, and Vanoss." Delirious glanced at his friends, trying to gauge their reactions. Luke still had his usual straight face, while Ohm was too much disguised by shadows to read him. Bryce, however, was easy to read. He was looking at Ohm with his checks slightly puffed and hands in his pockets. He also was avoiding eye contact with Delirious. "Bryce."

"What, Delirious?"

"Do you know something I don't?" Bryce again looked at Ohm, as if he needed permission to say it. Ohm was the one who actually said. 

"Delirious, Evan is Vanoss."

"Oh." The other boys left out a few laughs, which only let the redness in Jonathan's cheeks become more apparent. Suddenly the hallway became more claustrophobic, despite not ever having the fear. He needed space to process the thoughts swimming in his head. He excused himself and walked quickly away, focusing on one thought of many swimming in his head. 

What did this mean?

~•~•~

He was so lost in his thoughts that Jon almost didn't hear the tapping at the window. He assumed it was just his fingers tapping against the metal chair he was situated in in Mini's office, but after 30 seconds it became annoying. He stopped, but the noise didn't. The noise, he soon realized, was coming from a little red bird at the window. Jon could clearly see it was injured on his left leg. 

"Hey little guy." He said as he opened the window. The bird quickly took its chance and flew past him and into the bathroom door. He hesitated, simply staring at the ajar window before turning and heading to the bathroom to usher the bird out. 

"Agh." The sound came from the bathroom, one which made Delirious freeze. It was human, but he was the only person in Mini's office. The only reason the bird was able to fly into the window was because he left the door when he went. And there was only one person who he know had the power to change into animals. He didn't want to go in, so he stuck to leaning against the side next to the door. 

"You know," He started. "I don't think turning into a bird helped your leg."

"It was faster than walking." Evan shot back. "Where's Craig?" It took Jonathan a second to remember Craig was Mini's real name. He only really called him Mini. 

"I think he said he went to go diffuse Tyler and Marcel." Jon heard Evan curse under his breath. "I'm not sure. I only caught him on his way out."

"No, that's probably where he is. Knowing him." Evan groaned again at his leg. "Why are you waiting for Craig?"

"Burns. Not the worst though, it's only about 2nd degree this time." He lifted his shirt, despite the fact Evan couldn't see him. 

"How'd you get them?"

"Battleship." Delirious replied. "It was all fun in games until the fire nation attacked." He chuckled a little, and he heard Evan do the same. "It was my friend Luke though. He has pyrokinesis, or can fire bend, so whenever we play a game that's even slightly rage inducing he often lashes out on the nearest person."

"Yeah, that sounds like my friend Marcel." Evan comments.

"Is that how you got the broken leg?"

"Yeah. My friend Tyler has somewhat of an innate talent for pissing people off. David has it too, but it only works on Marcel." Evan sighs. "He has the shortest temper out of all of us, so it's best to stay fifty feet away from him when he turns into a big rage monster."

"I'll make sure not to piss him off, then." Jon says, and both boys laughed. The two stayed where they were for a while. Jon talked to Evan in the bathroom, never moving from his position outside the single door. It felt like he was Delirious again, simply at home talking to Vanoss behind his computer screen. It seemed like half an hour before Evan brought the conversation back to their current situation. 

"I wish Craig would get back here soon." He said. "My leg hurts like a bitch."

"Don't you have his number? Seeing as you two are friends?"

"It's not on me. I must have dropped it when Marcel turned Hulk." He was silently for a moment. Jon assumed it was hesitation. "Can I borrow yours?"

Jon hesitated too. This was the guy that, damnit, he had a crush on. He could fuck the entire thing up. Granted, he didn't fuck it up before now, but he was certain he would fuck it up now. He took a deep breath. It was just Vanoss. One of his best friends. Just Vanoss. 

"Sure man." He used his closer hand to push the door open enough to squeeze through. Evan was on the floor, using his elbows to prop his chest up. His legs were spread out in front of him and, like the bird, it wasn't hard to tell which leg was broken. His left leg was bent at an unusual angle, which Jon tried his best to avoid looking at. "That's so unnatural, man." He commented. 

"Can I just have the phone?"

"Oh right, sorry." He chuckled a little as he passed the phone to Evan. "His number is under M."

"For Medic?"

"For Mini Ladd."

"Like ... his gamer tag?" Jonathan nodded. "I didn't know you played."

"Don't tell many people I do. I'm somewhat of an introvert."

"I'm Evan, by the way. I don't think we had a proper introduction. My gamer tag is Vanoss." Evan extended his hand as far as he could in his position, which wasn't very. Jon still had to kneel down to accept it. "And you are?"

"Just call me Delirious."


	2. The Mystery of Brian - Moo Snuckel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 Things:
> 
> 1)Warning- There is talk of a suicide attempt in this chapter. Please proceed with caution. 
> 
> 2)Please put in the comments for who I should do a one-shot on next. I know what I want to do for Bryce, Adam, Brian, and Smitty (maybe Max too, but I don't know yet.) but I don't want to write those just yet. I want to put a few one-shots in between. I'd love to here your thoughts. 
> 
> 3) Thanks to Dani666, I've now been binge watching Smit7y. Thanks for that.

Brian seemed off. He was always off for Brock, though. His power of empathy has allows him to read people's emotions, and he was just never able to read Brian. Sure, social cues and facial ticks gave it away most of the time, but he wasn't able to just tell. He was able to tell how excited Evan was the second walked in the room the day Brock was told that Evan had met Delirious. He could know how upset Lui felt when they brushed past each other in the hallway the day after David left for Ireland. He felt Tyler's frustration over not being able to spend more time with Craig course through him whenever they were in proximity. 

Yet he could never read Brian. 

It could help if he could read Brian, now of all days. The Irishman seemed isolated from them, never saying more than a comment here or there. He wasn't playing games as often as he used to, and wasn't as energetic offline either. It was like he was trying to distance himself from everyone around him.

"Yeah, I noticed." Tyler said one day when Brock brought it up at lunch. "It's probably just life getting him down. He'll be out of it in no time."

"Yeah, but I just wish knew what kind of sadness it was." Brock complained. 

"Alright Mom, take it easy." Smitty commented. Brock was often viewed as the "Motherly Figure" to his friends, and was such a popular nickname that even several of his teachers would accidentally say it when he was being overly sympathetic.

"Hold on. Back up." Craig interrupted. "There are different kinds of sadness?"

"Yeah." Brock explained. "Depression is different than loss which is different than heartbreak or guilt. Regret and pain and disappointment are two different things and so are all the others. They just feel ... different."

"Wow." Lui commented, although it came out all distorted with his mouth full of cheeseburger. "That's amazing."

"It is. If only I could read Brian." Brock muttered. 

"Why can't you read him?" Smitty asked. 

"If I knew, than I probably wouldn't be complaining." Brock half yelled. "Can we please just change the subject?"

"Fine. But you're the one who brought it up." Tyler said. "Hey, how long do you think it is before Evan and Jon come out of the closet together?"

"You really think Evan of all people is coming out of the closet?" Lui questioned. 

"Definitely." Craig answered. "And I'm betting a month, max. We putting money on this?"

"I wouldn't." Brock interrupted. "Evan might as well kill us. I'm saying in ... six weeks they'll be out."

"I'll get back to you on my bet." Smitty commented. 

"You are not going ask John about it." Craig deadpanned. 

"Damnit." The boys laughed, and the conversation continued on. Brock talked on with his friends, but his mind was only half in the conversation. His main focus was still Brian. 

~•~•~

"Hey Brian, wait up!" Brock called out to his friend one Friday afternoon. Brian was walking home alone like he usually did, and none of his friends had a problem with it. Just, his friend being down had dominated all of Brock's thoughts this past week and he just needed to know. He cared about Brian and not knowing someone's emotions was something Brock was not comfortable with. 

"Oh hey, Brock." Brian said. After that he looked down and avoided his friend's gaze. 

"Are you okay?" Brock blurted out, almost instantly regretting it. But since it was out, he might as well keep going. "You've been out of it all week."

"Must be easy to tell with your Power of Feels."

"No, it's not. With other people, yes. But my power never seems to work on you." At this statement, Brian froze. Brock, concerned, put his hand on his friend's shoulder. It was cold. Practically freezing. "Why are you so cold, Brian?" Brock whispered, only removing his hand when Brian brushed it away. The latter glanced around quickly, frantically almost, before responding to his friend. 

"I'll explain. Just not here. Somewhere a little more private. Follow me." Brian turned to his right and hopped over the fence close to the hobo trails, as people commonly referred to the paths in the woods behind the school. Brock hesitated following him. "C'mon Brock. Can't hop the fence?"

"I could. Or I could just walk through this gate." Brock then opened and walked the gate Brian had just hopped. 

"Always me." Brian complained as Brock laughed. "It's always fucking me that misses the obvious shit like this!"

The two stayed silent for the short time it took them to get to Graffiti Rock. The name was self explanatory—it was a rock covered in graffiti. Brian sat down on the rock and motioned for Brock to sit next to him. Brock declined. 

"Okay." Brian took a deep breath before starting. "The reason I've been so down is because my dad passed away." Brock wanted to say something but Brian cut him off. "And don't say something like 'Oh, I'm sorry for your loss' or some other bullshit like that. I've heard it a thousand times over from family already. But my dad was one of the few people who knew the truth. 

"When I entered middle school, I was suicidal. In 7th grade, I decided to end my life by ... by overdosing on opioids. When I was in the hospital, these government agents found me. To this day, I still don't know they did. But they did, and they asked me to become a part of a government experiment. One that could cure my ... violent tendencies."

Brian then took off the jacket he always wore, revealing a white muscle tank underneath. He grabbed the area around his wrist with two fingers and pulled up. Brock gasped at the wires and metal underneath Brian's skin. "I'm a cyborg, Brock. Not human, but not a robot either."

"So when you said your power was super strength ..."

"It was." Brian rushed in. "I wasn't lying when I said that. And I think it still is. I don't ... I just." Brock finally took the invitation to sit, wrapping his arms around his friend.

"Who else knows?" He asked. 

"Only a few. My family, my therapist, and this one guy at my old school. I didn't want to tell him, but his power is persuasion and he's really good at using it when he wants to." Brock nodded, only saying one thing more before the two settled into a comforting silence. 

"Thank you for trusting me."


	3. Crush Unlocked - Ohmwrecker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, credits to My_Little_Quinnian for suggesting Ohm for this one. Also, some of the dialogue at the beginning is from taken straight from one of Ohm's videos. It's called EVEN THE MIGHTY FALL, HEART OF THE CARDS! | Uno with Friends #6 ft. Bryce, Delirious, Cartooz. Sorry if some of it is not exact. It's sometimes hard to hear with all the guys taking all at once, especially at the end where I take this scene from. I'll leave a link below if you want to check it out. The part I use starts at about 31:30.

While he made fun of Delirious for doing it over Evan, Ohm found his mind more often than not drifting to the topic of Bryce McQuaid. He thinks – no, he knows – that he shouldn't have these feeling towards one of his best friends. It was wrong, and it could practically change their friendship forever.

His nightmares were often that very scenario. Bryce talking but with his back to Ryan. Bryce purposely not making his baby blue eyes look in his directions. Bryce making sure either Luke or Jon was with them to diffuse any tension. Bryce getting a girlfriend and spending all his time with her. Bryce becoming a stranger to him, so much so that he wasn't apart of his life anymore. It scared Ryan more than anything else.

His mind had drifted again to the blond as he waited for Delirious to play his card. It was him and Bryce vs. Jon and Luke, and both him and CaRtOoNz had Uno. It was on the right color for Ohm to win, and based on what the others were saying, it looked like they were going to win regardless. Luke thought Ohm only changed the color because he didn't have red, which he didn't. But Ryan did.

"Should I go heart of the cards or .." Delirious asked him.

"No no no no. Because what if you draw something amazing and you can't play it?" Luke interrupted.

"Yeah, you're right."

"You could get a wild though." Bryce argued, knowing the chances were slim. "You could get a wild card."

"Or I could get a double." Jon added, rolling with Bryce's train of thought. Ohm instinctively sighed, wanting to win already. But he trusted Bryce enough not to fuck him over in the end. They only needed 37 more points to win.

"You could get a double." Bryce repeated. "You could get really good cards, Delirious."

"Fuck it, we're giving him low cards." He finally decided, throwing forward a red two. Delirious snickered, and Ohm finally peeked up a little.

"Oh ho ho." He said, the others probably now seeing that they lost. He couldn't tell though, as they were in their separate houses playing online.

"Good call, good call." Bryce added.

"We've got it!" Ryan shouted. He threw down his red three, this ending the round and the game, effectively.

"Fuck." Delirious sighed.

"Yay!" Bryce cheered, and Ohm could only imagine the smile on his face. "Was that 37?"

"That was it, that was it. That was 41." Ryan assured him, as they the 41 points they earned boost their overall total to 204, a little more than they needed to win.

"Fuck!" Both Cartoonz and Delirious shouted, as Bryce began celebrating. Delirious started complained on how he should have tried because he didn't realize they needed it, while CaRtOoNz simply said wow. Ohm could just imagine the sparkle in Bryce's eyes, the one he always got when he was excited. He could just see picture his smile and almost every detail on his face.

"We playing another round?" Bryce asked, and Ryan could almost hear the tiredness in his voice.

"I'm done." He answered, although he personally wanted to go at it again. "It's getting late and I've got to get up early tomorrow."

"We all do, Ohm." CaRtOoNz reminded him. "But I am getting pretty tired, now that you mentioned it." Bryce and Jon both agreed, and the boys shared their respective goodbyes. It hadn't even been a minute from when he logged off until his phone vibrated.

**Jonathan**

From: _You like Bryce, don't you?_

Ryan sighed. Of course of all people to notice it, it was someone as dense as Delirious. He wasn't as dense as Nogla, but still pretty dense at times. But if Jon was able to pick it up, was Bryce?

To: _On a scale of 1 to big glowing neon sign, how obvious am I?_

From: _Nanners in Hide and Seek Obvious._

To: _That's he's cheating obvious or where the fuck is he obvious?_

From: _Look, the only reason I know is that's how I sometimes act around Evan. Like it's my job to make him happy and light up his face on the other side of that screen._

From: _Plus CaRtOoNz pointed it out to me. Once I know what's I'm looking for, it's pretty obvious._

Ryan laughed at Delirious' bad grammar, but didn't respond. Luke was always someone who picked up on things very quickly, and of course he told his best friend about it. Finally gave them something to tease about together.

At least he didn't have to worry about Bryce finding out just yet.

~•~

"Ryan, did you invite Bryce over?"

Ohm froze where he stood in the doorway. The answer to his mom's question was No, he didn't. But Bryce was a good kid, and he would never just show up at someone's house without informing first them and their legal guardian a full 24 hours in advance. This was weird for him, and Ryan assumed the only reason he did this was because it was an emergency.

"Yeah Mom." He lied, hoping she wouldn't press him about it now. "Is he my room?"

"Yes, he is." She said, and Ryan started to make his way toward the stairs. His mom grabbed his wrist first, making him stop and look at her. "Is he ok?" She whispered. "He isn't usually like this. You aren't usually like this."

Ryan hesitated for a moment. "I had the same thoughts." He admitted. "Let me just ... It's obviously an emergency if he came to me without warning. Let me help him." His mom nodded, and released her grip. "I'll tell you everything later. After he leaves."

Ryan turned, than practically ran up the stairs and down the hall to his room. He opened to the door slowly to reveal Bryce sitting on his bed. The reddish blond was teary eyed and red faced with his hair all disheveled. He didn't seem to notice Ryan as he entered the room.

"Bryce?" The words barely escaped Ohm's lips before Bryce was hugging him, which was slightly awkward since Ryan was shorter and wasn't expecting it. "Um ... Bryce?"

"Give me a second." He replied, and indeed he released Ohm after a second. Bryce grabbed Ryan's wrist, and slowly pulled him toward the bed. Ohm blinked at his friend's strange actions but didn't speak.

"What's wrong, Bryce?" He finally asked. "This is ... just so unlike you." Bryce took a deep breath, squeezing Ohm's hand as he did so.

"Do ..." He but his lip, almost not continuing with his thought.

"Go on."

"Do you remember when you came out to your mom?"

Ryan nodded. "Very clearly."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, for one thing I was extremely scared. My mom was, and still is, a devote Catholic. I was nervous about telling her because the religious community isn't exactly the most ... accepting of the LBGT+ community, with all the stereotypes of hating the gays and stuff. But she was very understanding. She said, and I quote, that maybe the Bible isn't entirely true. Gays can't be evil when I raised an angel of a son." Ryan reminisced, before addressing the elephant in the room. "Stop beating around the bush, Bryce. Tell me what's bothering you."

"I ... I came out to my parents." He spit out, so quickly in fact that Ohm needed a second to simply process those words.

"I didn't know you were gay."

"Nobody but my brothers did before now. I still don't know how they managed to get it out of me, but they were very understanding, both with my feelings and my decision not to tell my parents. But I felt like, as I was growing older, I needed to be open with them. So, tonight, I told them finally.

"My dad was very accepting. Told me he was proud that I had the courage to come out. He even texted me later saying that's he's not straight, but bisexual and he understood what I was going though. My mom wasn't ... as understanding as yours. She yelled profanities at me, saying she didn't raise her son to be this way. She told me I was a disease that this world didn't need. I even heard her say that she'd knew at least one of her sons was a mistake on my way out."

"Oh god, Bryce, I'm sorry." Ryan apologized. He felt Bryce rest his head on the his shoulder, and Ohm used his free hand to run his fingers through Bryce's hair.

"I was so scared." Bryce continued. "I ... I had never seen this side of her before. So I ran to the one person I'd knew would understand."

"It's okay, Brycey." Ohm spoke softly, not wanting to frighten the blue-eyed boy any more than he was. "I've got you, it's okay. And if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here." Ryan didn't need to look as he felt Bryce move his head from Ohm's shoulder to his lap.

"I'm scared to come out to Jon and Luke now." Bryce admitted.

"You shouldn't be scared. There's a 50% chance CaRtOoNz already knows and Delirious is too scared to come out of the closet himself." Bryce laughed a little, and it put a smile on Ryan's face that he had helped the former smile just a little.

The silence settled over the two, so much so that Bryce fell asleep. When Ohm was certain of his, he carefully maneuvered himself so that he could get out from under without waking the other. Once successful, he made his way over to the door so he could tell his mother all that had happened. Ryan glanced at his sleeping friend, a single lingering thought reaching the front of his mind as he closed the door.

_Maybe I had more of a chance than I thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the Video:  
> https://youtu.be/LXzW3C_zSgU
> 
> If the link doesn't work, I'm sorry. I literally do all of this on my phone.


	4. New School, Same Trust Issues - Seananners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I was originally going to do Nogla and then Adam later, but I was thinking of so many ideas for Nanners and the words weren't coming out right for Nogla so just a little change. I'm not going to do him for quite some time since, as I mentioned in Moo's chapter, in this universe he's in Ireland. 
> 
> Side question: Should I wait to do Brian or should I do him next? I have the idea planned and a little hint of what conflict might happen in Moo's chapter again, but I don't know. Let me know what you guys think.

Adam was used to running while gravity was fluctuating. It's what Nick specializes in, just like Brennon can bend the metal of the lockers in any way he pleases and Marc can stretch his limbs out like silly putty. Those were their powers, the things that everyone showed off at age 6 so by age 16 they felt like masters. 

Adam's power wasn't something he couldn't readily show off like many others could. His power was one that was mental rather than physical. It was persuasion. And he was very good at using his power. He was able to talk himself out of most situations. Unfortunately, his mouth was what got him into those situations in the first place. 

Which is where we are now. 

Adam running down the abandon school corridor. Diction changing the gravity from high to low, left to right, up to down. Goldy bending the locker doors trying to trip Adam up when Nick moved the gravity from the left to the right. Juicetra trying to keep up, throwing his arms on occasion to try and either catch or scare him.

"Adam!" Brennon screamed again as he readjusted a locker he bent when he passed. 

"What? What did I do?!" Adam yelled back, as per usual. 

"You know what you did!" Nick contradicted, slamming the gravity back toward the left. Adam shrugged as he landed, before sprinting toward the intersection up ahead. Marc threw another arm at him, which he narrowly avoided along with the spike that came out of the locker he slammed into. But Adam just kept his feet moving, like always. He headed toward the intersection, hitting the center just as Nick switched the gravity to the ground. 

Now this is were things get complicated. We take to two points of view: Brennon's and Marc's. 

According to Goldy, Adam turned and taunted them before turning left and sprinting off again. Marc dropped off to catch his breath while Nick and Brennon followed suit until they too got tired. Adam kept running after they stopped, and they just were never able to keep up the chase. 

According to Juicetra, the Marc running was just an illusion. He was really off to the right with Shawn and Scott. When Nanners hit the middle of the intersection, Hutch slowed down time just enough so that they could still function while Nick and Brennon didn't notice. Sark would then make a copy of Adam to replace the one that Marc pulled into the hallway.

That's exactly what happened. It was like a well oiled machine at this point since it happened so often. 

"I'm going to miss this." Adam stated, looking as his friends as he tried to catch his breath. "Did I tell Marc?"

"Tell me what?" He asked. 

"That I'm moving."

"Oh yeah, you told me. Although I don't think Diction or Goldy know."

"Let them figure out on Monday." Sark offered. "Your mouth hasn't exactly gotten them on their good side."

"How exactly are you going to survive without us?" Hutch wondered aloud. 

"I'll be fine." Adam assured him, putting a little power behind his words. His friends didn't push it more, although he did see Sark roll his eyes at the statement. "Trust me."

"Trust Adam? Sure." Juicetra commented, and Adam knew what he meant. Everyone surrounding him was wary because everything that came out of his mouth they had no way to prove if it was sincere. He could easily put power behind every syllable, making them believe what he said. It made Adam cautious of who he called friends, and vice versa. 

After all, you should never trust Nanners. 

~•~•~

"You're Adam, I'm guessing?" The boy standing outside the main office asked. He was shorter than Adam, with black hair that wasn't spiky but wasn't as shaved down as Adam's was. He had a red Mario shirt underneath a plaid button down with blue jeans. 

"I'll assume your Anthony then." Adam shot back, and Anthony nodded. "So, how'd you get stuck with me?"

"I just get my orders and follow them. Trust me, if anyone had a choice you wouldn't have me as your personal tour guide." He said as he started walking down the hallway. Adam quickly followed suit, falling soon into step with Anthony. 

"So, if your my personal tour guide, are you going to sound like one too?" Adam asked jokingly, and he saw Anthony crack a smile. The 'tour guide' picked up the pace so he was in front of Adam, and turned when he got to about halfway down the hallway. 

"And on your left you'll see the Library, one of the rare locations of wifi in the entire goddamn building." He said, and Adam started laughing. Anthony faltered a little, but kept going. "And on your right we are approaching the science wing, aka the location of the biggest Breaking Bad fans. Little fun fact, it's actually the Physics teachers that make the best meth."

"Click click." Adam mocked, holding his hands out as if he was taking a picture, before laughing again. Anthony somehow managed to keep a straight face through it all. Especially since they continued the gag for the whole tour. 

"We concluded our at the careteria, where the only thing somewhat decent to eat are the cookies. Not the best, but decent." Anthony proclaimed. "Tips are highly encouraged, and should be paid in cash or cookies. Only the ones from the Corner Cafe, though."

"I'll get back to you that." Adam said, know fully well he'd never pay that back. "What period is it?" 

Anthony glanced at his watch. "End of first. Might as well head to 2nd, there's maybe a minute left."

"Well, then I'm right here than." 

"Oh look at that, so am I." Anthony replied. "C'mon. I'll introduce you to my friends. Well, the ones in this lunch period at least." He walked straight inside, ignoring the security guard giving him a weird look. 

Adam was hesitant though. Anthony hadn't asked him what his power was, and he wasn't sure if that was going to change anything. People just don't trust him, or pretend to be a tour guide just because he offered a suggestion. He wasn't used to this. Adam never simply threw his trust around as easily as Anthony had. He couldn't. 

"You coming Nanners?" Anthony interrupted his thoughts. Adam opened his mouth to ask the obvious, but the bell cut him off. Waves of students began flooding the hallways, and he was caught up soon in its flow. He tried to get back to the cafeteria, but his attempts went as well as trying to go up on the down escalator. He began floundering, until a hand pulled him off in a small cubby off to the side. 

"You need a little help?" The boy asked. He was about Adam's size, maybe a little taller, with spiky black hair and chocolatey brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with the Mexican flag on it, and a look of understanding on his face. Adam only nodded, not being able to get the words right. "Where you headin'?"

"Lunch. I was following Anthony when I got caught up in the crowds." He said, before muttering. "Something he said made me hesitate."

"Which Anthony?" The boy asked. Adam shrugged. "Did he have a Mario t-shirt on?" He nodded. "That's my friend. I'm heading there and the cafeteria isn't that far away. Just follow me." Adam grabbed the boy's hand, and he saw his cheeks redden. 

"What? Can't handle a stranger holding your hand?" Adam teased. 

"No." The boy shot back as they approached the cafeteria. "You're just like a ... a child. One who'd get lost of I let go. "

"Does that make you my daddy?"

"Shut up." They approached a table where Anthony was already sitting at a table with another boy. He had brown hair with a grey sweat jacket on. 

"Hey guys!" Anthony shouted once he spotted us. "Adam, what took you so long?"

"It was just ... the thing you said before the bell rang. It just caught me off guard."

"Sorry, I should have warned you. But in all honestly, your laugh was is distinctive that I knew it was you the second it escaped your lips."

"What laugh?" The boy next to Anthony asked. 

"Max, do the Morgan Freeman voice." Anthony said, looking at the boy next to Adam. He nodded, cleared his throat, and than spoke. 

"I can smell you." Max said, and Adam just broke into hysterics. "I've been creeping around. You just can't see me."

"That cracked me up the first time, and it has done it again." Adam said through fits of giggles. 

"And now I know what you mean. It's Nanners." The boy next to Anthony said, before turning to Adam. "Your laugh just sounds like a dolphin."

"Ok, now that my identity has been established, can you please explain how you guys know me?" Adam asked. 

"Let's start over." Anthony began. "I'm Anthony, or ChilledChaos. Many people simply called me Chilled though."

"I'm Steven." The boy next to Chilled finally introduced. "Also known as ZeRoyalViking, or Ze for short."

"And I'm GassyMexican." Max concluded. "But everyone either calls me Gassy or Max."

Adam didn't say a word. It's not even 9 in the morning and already he's found some of the people he's played online with. He cracked a smile. Sark had nothing to worry about. He was here, surrounded by friends who weren't judging just because of who he was and what he could do. 

"Now that the ice has been broken." Ze said. "Why don't you guys sit down and maybe ... oh, I don't know ... let go of each other's hands?" Adam and Max both looked down to see their hands still interlocked from the hallway. 

"You're holding my hand, Max." Adam commented. "You sly dog."

Max practically ripped his hand out of Adam's. "Shut up." He retorted as he sat down. 

Adam laughed as he followed suit. "You know me well enough to know that isn't going to happen."

"Unfortunately, yes I do." Chilled and Ze now joined in on Adam's laughing, and Max shot a glare at the two of them. Adam once again smiled. 

This was going to be fun.


	5. No, No, No, Boyfriend?, No - Terroriser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm saying this now so just it gets confusing to people when they read this. The italicizes words are a flashback to a time before Brian moved to the school he's in now. I'm not going to say where, because I like the idea of it being literally anywhere in America. And I only said America because I don't know any other school system. 
> 
> Also, I really enjoyed writing this. Love to hear your feedback and ideas for future chapters.

Brian never thought he'd have to hear that laugh again. He thought he had moved away from that laugh when he entered high school. He believed that it was all over, that the person behind the laugh was out of his life forever. He hoped that he'd never have to run into them again. Yet here he was, in his own school, when he heard that laugh. That infectious, dolphin-like laugh that practically haunted his past like a soldier is haunted by war.

Adam Montoya, otherwise known as Seananners, stood about 15 feet away from Brian talking to Chilled. Adam's back was to Brian, but that didn't mean he was completely save from being spotted. He kept walking, hoping that he could just avoid Adam. He didn't want to have to deal with this part of his past right now. Though Life had other plans, and Brian found out when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Brian!" Adam exclaimed, and Brian felt himself tense up. Adam must have felt it too. "Relax, it's just me." His shoulder's dropped, and he knew Adam has used his power.

"Hey Adam." Brian said, trying to keep his voice steady. "When did you come to this school?"

_"Cmon, Brian. I know you're hiding something." Adam pressed, slamming his hand into the lockers behind Brian's right side. "Spill."_

"First day was the beginning of this week. I didn't realize this was where you went." Brian looked around, not spotting Chilled anywhere. He stole a breath. He did not want to alone with Adam, especially how well that went last time. "Did you miss me?"

"No." He replied bluntly. Brian glanced down at the watch on his wrist. "Look, I have to get the class. The two minute bell is about to ring." He started walking away, when Adam called out to him.

_"I ... I can't." Brian stuttered, and the other 8th grader frowned. Brian had to be careful now. He knew the strategies Adam used to make his power more ... influential._

_1\. Flattery_  
2\. Facts  
3\. The Pushover

"Oh, don't leave yet." Brian felt his feet stop although he just wanted to keep .. going. "We aren't done talking yet."

"Why can't we be?" Brian muttered as Adam approached the Irishman. "What else do you want to know?"

"I want to know who else does." He stated.

_"C'mon, Brian. I know there's something in that pretty little head of yours that ..." He put his left hand on Brian's chest. "You need to let off your chest." One._

"Know what?" Brian asked, trying to play dumb for just a little bit longer. Adam chuckled as he walked around to face Brian.

"You know what." He deadpanned, locking eyes with Brian. Brian gulped. "Who. Else. Knows?"

"No one." He spit out a little too fast.

"Brian."

"Brian?"

_"No." Brian replied, putting more force behind the word than he felt in his own abilities. Adam made a tsk sound and walked away from Brian. The latter enjoy the breathing room, but the former wasn't done. He turned around._

Two people said his name simultaneously. One was demanding. Harsh, like a parent who knows his child just lied to them. The other was comforting. Soft, like a friend who was confused and needed answers. Brian turned toward the softer one.

Brock stood a few feet off to Brian's right, one hand on the backpack hanging off his right shoulder. His face was plastered with both a concerned and confused expression. Brian relaxed while stealing a glance at Adam. He had a calculating expression on his face.

_"Look." He began. "It's the last day of middle school, correct?" Brian nodded._

"Hi." Adam said with a cheery expression, like his entire demeanor had flicked like a light switch. He started to walk toward Brock. "I don't think we've met. I'm Adam." He extended a hand.

"Brock." He replied as he took it. "Do you mind if I talk with my boyfriend? Alone?" Brian had to do a double check to make sure he heard him right. Boyfriend. Brock had call him his boyfriend. Keep it cool, Brian. He told himself. Keep it cool.

"Of course, not at all." Adam let go of Brock's hand. He gestured back toward the Irishman. "We were just finishing up. I have to get to class anyways." As if on cue, the bell rang. Adam smiled, and began walking away.

_"And you said you were moving over the summer, right?" Another nod._

"Wait!" Brock called back. "Do you need a pass?"

"It's fine." Adam waved, not looking back. "I can simply talk my way out of it." And with that, he disappeared around the corner. Brian finally found that his legs listened to him as he rushed to embrace Brock in a hug. The other man was taken back for a moment, but soon became comfortable.

"Thank you." Brian finally said, breaking away from his friend.

"Who was that?"

_"So, if you tell me that secret you've been dying to keep in, it's not going to do any harm. I can't hold it over your head because most likely I'm not going to see you again. Ever." Two._

"You know when I told you my secret and you asked who else knew. I said there was this one guy at my old school who knew because he was really good at using his persuasion power." Brock nodded. "Adam is that guy."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Brian admitted. "I can't avoid him all my life, and I don't want him to hang my secret over my head like strings on a puppet. The only thing I can do is make sure he doesn't tell anyone else."

_"That is true." He replied, feeling Adam's words influencing everything he said._

"Well, how do we make sure of that?" Brock asked. "You said he had the power of persuasion, so how do we know anything coming out of his mouth is real?"

"I think I can help with that." A voice interrupted. Both boys turned to see another one standing just at the entrance to the hallway they were in. Brian recognized him vaguely from his Biology Class. "I overheard some of you conversation. Don't worry, if you said the secret I don't know it."

"Max, right?" He nodded. "Look, if you know Adam, and I'm assuming you do, than you know that he's an unpredictable cocky son of a bitch who we should never trust."

_"Right?" Adam took a step closer and another. Brian didn't move. The former leaned in close, so his mouth was right next to Brian's left ear._

"I'm telepathic." Max stated. "Which means I know exactly when he's using his power or not. I just ... I need more time to figure him out. In person and over a Skype call are completely different ball games."

Brian was hesitant. Sure, Max seemed trustworthy enough. But seeming trustworthy and being trustworthy were two entirely different concepts. He had made that mistake with Adam.

"Um ... Earth to Brian?" Brock interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, you can help." Brian said. "But that doesn't mean I trust you."

Max laughed a little. "I don't expect anything less from someone whose dealt with Nanners."

_Brian could almost feel the power building up in Adam's words. "So spill."_

_Three._

"Nanners?" Brock questioned.

"It's a shortened version of his gamer tag, Seananners." Brian explained.

"Ah."

"Well, I better get going." Max interrupted. "I'll see you guys later."

"Where you going?" Brian asked.

"Guidence. You?"

"Lunch." Brock answered for the both of them. Max mouthed the word 'Ah' before waving and walking away. Brock than turned to Brian, holding out his hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Brian responded, grasping his hand and interlocking their fingers. "Hey, can I ask you a question while it's still fresh in my mind?"

"Shoot."

"When ... When you call me your boyfriend, was that just to throw off Adam or did you actually mean it?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"You." Brock said back.

"Oh." Brian looked down at their hands. They swung with the two sets of footsteps, fingers in fingers. He didn't say anything else.

He didn't let go of Brock's hand either.


	6. someBODY Once Told Me - Smii7y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Dani666, this is for you. Thank you so much for all the comments and support. 
> 
> So, finally got some time to finish this chapter. It was really hard getting the words out for this, especially since I don't watch people like RacingCatz or Subscribe to KyrozGaming. It was just harder to get the characterization. 
> 
> Also, I added chapter titles, if you haven't already noticed. If you're too lazy to look back, or saw the first chapter or future ones on Tumblr (I'm nevergiveupgirl924), than here are the new titles. Other than that, enjoy!
> 
> H2O Delirious - Face Revelation  
> Moo Snuckel - The Mystery of Brian  
> Ohmwrecker - Crush Unlocked  
> Seananners - New School, Same Trust Issues  
> Terroriser - No, No, No, Boyfriend?, No

**Kyroz**

From: _are you coming already?_

To: _give me time. I'm not getting busted again._

From: _hurry up then_

Smitty sighed at his friend's impatience. John knew how delicate this process was to sneak onto their roof hiding spot. It was something they calculated so they wouldn't get caught.

Smitty could see John tapping his fingers on the side of the building through his so called sixth sense. He also say Jay waiting in one of the stalls like he was in the other bathroom. If he wanted to, he could also check on Cody, who was probably ordering fast food in another state. He couldn't describe this power really. It wasn't like John's foresight since he could only see the now. The word that came closest to what Smitty had was Clairvoyance.

He flicked his vision back to Jay. His friends was just heading out of the bathroom, signing out as the bell rang. Smitty followed out about 30 seconds later, making sure anyone watching didn't think it was planned. They would then converge at the ladder, and Smitty would keep watch on all the teachers on hallway duty so they weren't caught.

Jay found the spot first. It was simply a ladder heading up to the roof that a teacher showed him while doing the egg drop project. He told Smitty, John, Cody and a handful of others. Since then it's been their spot. Other people found out about it though. Mini knew because Cody one time stupidly ran to get McDonald's without shoes. Ohm found it when Minx made him rage so hard he shadow traveled here. Tyler discovered it when he trailed John one time in order to hide from a teacher. Some of the guys even believed Nogla knew, spotting them a couple times from the tree he was always in.

Smitty quickly snapped out of his thoughts when his feet, on autopilot, stopped moving. He was at the closet, and he quickly ducked inside once he made sure no teachers were watching. Jay was already waiting for him inside, playing with his little penguin character he liked so much.

"There's the milk boy." Jay said when he noticed Smitty. A little milk bag appeared besides the penguin, and both men smiled. Jay had a little animation made for all of them. Smitty's design came from when he brought over a bag of milk from Canada. He even put 3D glasses on it and a propeller hat. Jay just really like penguins, so he made a custom one.

"Sup." He replied as he picked up the milk bag and put it on his shoulder. "The other guys up there?" Jay nodded. Smitty started heading toward the ladder, but stopped when Jay didn't follow him. "You coming, man?"

Jay shook his head. "I've got physical therapy with Craig. His healing can really only do so much for us."

"How's that going for you two?"

"Better than when I first got hit. Not good as new yet, but we're getting close." Smitty smiled at his friend as he felt the milk bag fade from where it rested from his shoulder.

"I can tell." He commented. "You weren't able to maintain 2 animations before." Jay beamed proudly as his penguin waddled in circles in front of him.

"Thanks, Smitty. I've got to go now, but thanks again the support." He picked up the penguin in arms and walked to the door. He waved at Smitty, who waved back, before leaving. The latter than made his way up the ladder, only pushing the hatch up slightly as he got to the top so he could hear.

"Where the hell is that fuckboi?" Tyler complained as Smitty focused in.

"Tyler, calm down." Craig assured him. He put a hand on Tyler's shoulder, but the other one only glared.

"Relax." John affirmed. "Besides, I can summon him." Smitty smirked at this. He didn't have John's foresight, but he knew what the other one had planned.

"Wait what?" Cody asked innocently as reached the top of the building's side ladder with a shake from Sonic in hand. "What's happening?"

"John's going to use his mystical power of foresight to predict when Smitty gets here." Tyler mocked.

"No, that's not how I do it." John assured, and Smitty flicked out to wait for his cue. "Watch this." There was a silence before John spoke again. "some-"

One second pause. Then go.

"-BODY Once told me the world is going to own me." Smitty belted out as he bust through the hatch. Cody and Craig started laughing, while John's smirk only widen and he began singing along.

"I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed.  
She was looking kind of fun with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an L on her forehead."

Craig managed to regain enough composer to also add to the makeshift off-key chorus, while Tyler only starred at them in disbelief. Cody was still watching, giggling slightly between sips of shake.

"Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

"Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold."

When it was clear that they had ended, Cody began clapping at the three. Craig took a small bow while Smitty and John high-five.

"Grade-A memes right there." Smitty proclaimed, and John only nodded in agreement.

"I hate all of you right now." Tyler fumed. Craig snickered, before trying to calm him down.

"Did you guys plan that?" Cody asked, ignoring the steaming Tyler.

"It's about as planned as our CS:GO strats." John stated.

"Meaning we have a general idea but in reality have no idea what we are doing." Smitty clarified. Cody nodded, and went back to sipping his shake.

"They are such a couple." Cody commented a little time later, and Smitty glanced over his shoulder. Mini was holding onto Tyler's arms, rubbing up and down in efforts to calm him. His lips moved, but they couldn't hear the words. Wildcat seemed calmed by them though, as anger was slowly replaced with serenity.

"One of the many 'couples' in this school." John agreed.

"How many are there?" Cody questioned.

"You are very curious today, aren't you?" Smitty wondered allowed, but it fell on deaf ears as John answered Cody's question.

"Well, there's them." He started, gesturing at Mini and Tyler. "Then there's Evan and Jonathan, Bryce and Ohm, Marcel and that coffee barista."

"Scotty." Smitty filled in. "Don't forget Ze and Chilled. Plus there's that new kid who might be in a 'relationship' with Max."

"Oh I saw that." Cody commented. "They were holding hands the first time they walked into the cafeteria. I think it was the new kid's first day."

"Yep, definitely a 'couple'." John confirmed. "Oh, can't forget about Brock and Brian."

"Nope, they're an actual couple now." Smitty rebutted. "Brock told us at lunch, and he said they're slowly going to tell the others."

"Aw." Kyroz whined. "And I thought we were going to be the first couple out." Cody practically choked on his shake. Smitty and John shared a glance.

"You two are dating?!" He exclaimed. Both boys nodded.

"We've only come out to a couple of close friends." Smitty explained. "We've been trying to figure out a meme-ingful way to do it."

"Same." John added. "Kiss?"

"Gladly." Smitty locked lips with John, the fire that was originally there when they first kissed in a gaming convention bathroom. It synchronized them, heartbeat and breathing, so that they felt no need to come up for air. It felt good, kissing once without fear of anyone  catching them in stolen moments. It was their spot, their paradise, though it felt like the world had faded away and it was just them.

"TYLER!" John and Smitty broke away to look at Craig, who was leaning over the edge of the school. Tyler was nowhere in sight. The boys had, in fairness, forgotten they were there.

"What happened?" Cody said, voicing everyone's opinion. "I was watching John and Smitty make out. Intensely, I might add."

"Tyler jumped off the roof." Mini explained. "Said he, and I quote, 'Couldn't handle these dipshits.'"

"Damb." Smitty replied.

"Noice." John added.

"Now I understand why Tyler wanted to jump off the roof so bad."


	7. Spark - Bryce McQuaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. School and the fact that I've been stuck trying to word this for ages. It's also kinda short, but that's how I write all my stuff I guess. Hope the Brohm makes up for it! 
> 
> And thank you guys so much for the 100 kudos. That's insane for me to think about. Especially on a story that only has 7 chapters/one-shots. That's incredible. 
> 
> Also, Battle Chad OP!

"You're frustrated."

Bryce popped open one eye to see Mike standing on his left. His face was relaxed and understanding, arms crossed as he looked down at Bryce's form for an explanation.

"I'm not frustrated." He denied. "What makes you think I'm frustrated?"

"First off, you aren't smiling. And you're always smiling unless you are in try hard mode." Mike started, counting the reasons on his fingers. "My hair is currently sticking up on end. The air feels like I'm going to get hit by lightening any second. Plus the four closest lamps are all glowing so brightly they might burst any second." A loud shattering sound echoed off to the right. "Correction: 3 glowing and 1 broken."

"Sorry, Satt." Bryce unnecessarily apologized. "It's just, my head is thick and clouded and I have so many thoughts swimming in my head that I just ..." He fell back into the grass of the park. "I needed air."

"What's on your mind, Bryce?" Mike asked, sitting down next to his friend. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Well, ..." Bryce began, looking down at his hands as he played with them. "I think ... I think I like Ohm. Not just as a friend anymore. Maybe I've always liked him that way to a small extent, but it was until I came out of the closet to him that ..."

"Wait." Satt interrupted. "You're gay and you didn't tell me?!" Bryce shot Mike a glare. "I thought ... I thought we had something special between us, Bryce." Satt made a pouty face, which earned a laugh out of Bryce.

"I had other things on my mind." He admitted. "I haven't even told Jonathan or Luke either to be honest."

"Well, who knows besides me and and Ryan?"

"My brothers and my parents." Bryce hung his down, trying not to think of his mom's reaction to his confession. "My mom acted very conservatively, so I ran to Ohm on instinct."

"How-" Satt began, resting his hand on Bryce's knees.

"3 weeks." He interrupted. "Sorry."

"Hey, it's fine. But what I was going to ask was how you plan on going about this?" Bryce sat silent for a minute. His mind was a mess, almost like a tangled up ball of yarn. And like that ball of yarn, he could see anywhere to start.

"I don't know." He admitted after a minute. "Well, maybe I do. I want to tell Ohm about it. But that fear that I'm going to wreck our whole friendship up is still there."

"Yeah, but what's worse? That or the fear that you're missing an opportunity to be with the guy you like?" Bryce sat staring at the smug look Mike had on his plastered on his face since he knew he'd won. He tried his best not to show it though but according to his friends he was horrible at hiding his emotions. He smiled up at his friend.

"Thanks Satt. You always seem to be good at this."

"Hey, what am I not good at?" Bryce chuckled a little, a smile making his way onto his lips.

"Mario Kart."

"You know what, Bryce. I got 3rd that one time!"

"Only because you got double Bullet Bills! Who gets that?!"

<•<>•>

**Locator Boys - Group Chat**

McQuaid: _Hey. Help me find Ohm please?_

Smii7y: _You going to ask him out_?

Sattalizer: _^^_

McQuaid: _Just help me._

Smii7y: _I need confirmation, Bryce._

McQuaid: _why are you both against me?_

Sattalizer: _because I've got a bet w/ Gorilla + I don't want to lose_

Smii7y: _I low key ship it_

Sattalizer: _low key? Also who doesn't_

McQuaid: _why? me? of? all? people?_

Smii7y: _I do this with everyone don't worry_

McQuaid: _fine. I'll tell you every little detail if you help me._

Sattalizer: _Deal._

Smii7y: _Deal._

Sattalizer: _Outside courtyard_

Smii7y: _He's on that bench underneath that big oak tree. Can't see what's going on though._

McQuaid: _I owe you guys. Thanks._

Sattalizer: _We are such good negotiators._

Smii7y: _we should blackmail people more often._

McQuaid: _Still here guys._

Smii7y: _Shit_

Bryce laughed, then pocketed his phone as he stepped out into the courtyard. It was a nice little breezy place, with various benches and big trees spread throughout. It was most often used for studying during lunch and after school, but it was often Ohm's preferred place of hiding.

He saw the aforementioned boy exactly where Smitty said he'd be. He was curled up in a grey hoodie and jeans, his omega mask covering his exposed eyes. But even with it, Bryce was good at reading his friend, and he could tell Ohm was scared. His shoulders were tense, and his hands were white from gripping the bench. Bryce sat down next to his friend, and he knew Ohm sensed his presence.

"Hey." Bryce said softly. "I know you aren't okay. You haven't been yourself since you came into school today, and you've been trying to actively avoid everyone." He paused, moving his hand closer to Ohm's, but not touching quite yet. "You want to talk about it?"

"No." Ohm muttered. Bryce nodded. "But I want you to stay." The taller of the two nodded again, and the two just sat. Even after the bell rang, the pair simply continued sitting at the bench under the oak tree (It wasn't a huge deal; they had lunch this period anyways).

Ohm stayed silent. So did Bryce.

"My dad visited yesterday." Ryan finally confessed, shifting his hand on top of Bryce's. The other boy made no attempt to remove it.

"I don't think I've met your dad." Bryce commented innocently.

"I haven't either. Not before yesterday, at least." Ohm sighed, starting to lean his body into his friend. "I don't why he showed up in my life now of all times. And my mom says don't trust him since he ran out on us but I kinda want to since he's my father. Then's there is also the fact I'm not sure if he'll except that I'm gay plus he's been gone for over a decade and I just don't know if I can ... bring him into my life this late, you know?"

It took Bryce a minute to answer. "Is it bad that the only thing I can think of is quoting Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 2?" Ohm looked like he was about to slap Bryce. "But's it true. He's your father. That doesn't make him your dad." Bryce moved his hand off of Ohm's, only to grab it instead, making their fingers intertwine. "Your mom, Luke, Jon, me. We're your family. We were there when he wasn't."

"Thanks Bryce." Ohm spoke softly. "But, um ... you're holding my hand." Ohm shifted out of Bryce, the only thing connecting them now was their hands. His face was beginning to become flushed. "Are you going to, um, let go now?"

"Okay." Bryce let go of Ohm's hand, but the latter instantly grabbed it back from him. "I'm guessing you like that then." He laughed, and it was if he could feel Ohm's eyes lighting up.

"I like you like that." It was at that moment that Bryce decided to be ballsy. He want to take a risk, taking into heart what Satt had told him earlier that week. Seeing Ohm now, blushing like a school girl at every little movement he made, only added to the confidence he had about this decision. He looked at Ohm once more time, before grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a kiss like the movies. Electricity flowed through them. Some from the chemistry, but a little spark that Bryce added to their flames. When he finally let go, practically all the color had drained from the shorter's face.

"I think we both feel the same way." Bryce giggled.

"Did you ..." Ohm tried to form a coherent thought, but Bryce could tell he was struggling with his thoughts. "Did you add a little to that kiss? It felt ... electric."

"Maybe." The blond teased. "You wanna test that?" Ohm didn't respond verbally, but instead decided to surprise Bryce by pulling him into another.

"I'll guessing that was a yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Delirious: Invisibility  
> Ohm: Shadow Travel  
> Bryce: Electricity  
> CaRtOoNz: Fire  
> Vanoss: Shapshifter (Animals)  
> Mini: Medic  
> Terroriser: Cyborg (former, super strength)  
> Moo: Empathy  
> Wildcat: Accelerated Healing Factor (Like Deadpool)  
> Lui: Water  
> Nogla: Earth  
> Adam: Persuasion  
> Chilled: Ice  
> Max: Telepathy  
> Ze: Super Smart  
> BigJigglyPanda: Teleportation  
> Marcel: Hulk  
> 407: Telekinesis  
> Smitty: Clairvoyance  
> Cody: Super speed  
> Kyroz: Foresight  
> Hutch: Time Manipulation  
> Sark: Illusions  
> Juicetra: Elasticity  
> Goldy: Metal  
> Diction: Gravity  
> Satt: Sattalie location  
> Jayy: Animation


End file.
